


Fun and Convenient

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Phil Lester, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Paranoid Phil Lester, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Phil is up all night, paranoid and anxious, until Dan comes along to help.





	Fun and Convenient

Phil, as usual, was staring at his ceiling at 3 a.m. No matter how often it happened, it still annoyed him. Every little noise made his heart skip a beat, and knowing that Dan was all the way down the hallway was wreaking havoc on his brain. Phil wasn’t afraid to say he hated anxiety.   
At around 3:30, there was a small “bump” in the kitchen. Phil froze and pulled his blankets closer. After a moment, there was the unmistakable sound of Dan’s door opening, and his footsteps moving down the hall. For a short time, Phil felt comforted that Dan was awake, but the paranoia didn’t take long to set back in. 

*Don’t go out there, Dan. I can’t hear his voice. Oh shit, oh shit, I bet someone’s got him.*

These thoughts bounced around Phil’s mind for a minute, but they were interrupted by a loud “clang.” Phil squeaked and curled deeper into himself. 

*Oh my god, that was definitely a serial killer getting Dan. I should go save him. But he’d just get me too. Dan, no. What’ll I do without him?*

Phil tried to shake these thoughts, but it was too dark, too late at night, he was stuck. 

A few moments later, Dan dropped a fork in the kitchen. “Shit,” he exclaimed under his breath.

Phil heard this and immediately assumed the worst. Before he could stop himself, he squealed, “No!” His hands immediately clamped over his mouth.

*No. No, they’ve got Dan and now they’ll get me.*

Suddenly, Phil could hear footsteps coming towards his room. He pulled the duvet fully over his head and began to sob. He heard the door open and started to scream. The killer was finally-

“Phil?”

Phil froze at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Hey, Phil? What are you doing under there?”

Like a small child, Phil peered over the top of his blanket. “Dan?”

“What’s going on?”

Once he realized there wasn’t any immediate danger, Phil sat up, still shaking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scream.”

“Why did you?”

Phil stared at the wall, barely able to talk. “I… It’s stupid.”

“Phil, I’m worried about you.”

“Fine.” He continued to cry as he explained, “I didn’t know who was out there, and- and then you were making noise, and I heard you go out there. But I thought… I thought someone was here, and they- and they had you, and they were coming for me.”

Slowly, Dan made his way across the room and sat down next to Phil in his bed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Phil sniffled. “It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry”

Dan moved slightly closer and wrapped an arm around Phil. “Does… Does this happen a lot?”

“Um…” Phil sighed. “Yeah.” 

The pain in Phil’s voice hurt Dan’s heart. On an impulse, he leaned over and pulled Phil into a deep hug. 

“Really, it’s not that big a-”

“You don’t need to hide anything from me. I’m here for you. I know you were scared, it’s okay.” 

Phil hugged Dan back. “Thank you. Really, that means a lot. You should probably get to bed, it’s 3:30, I don’t want to keep you up.”

Dan sat up. “What about you?”

Phil shrugged. “What about me?”

“You know what I mean. Come with me?” he suggested.

“No, Dan, I’ll be fine.” Phil tried to look relaxed so Dan wouldn’t have to worry about him. 

Dan just tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in a “seriously?” kind of expression.

‘Dan. I promise.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “G’night.” And, with that, he left.

Ten minutes later, Phil was crying again. He wasn’t 100% sure why, but mostly just everything was just too much. 

Dan heard the whimpers coming from down the hall and stood up. After silently listening for a minute, he strolled down the hallway and went into Phil’s room. “Hey.”

Phil sniffed. “Go to sleep.”

“No,” Dan replied matter-of-factly. “If you won’t come to me, then I’m coming to you.” He climbed under the covers and laid down before Phil had a chance to protest. Being so close, he could now feel Phil’s shaky, labored breathing. “Phil, come on, it’s okay.”

Phil didn’t respond. He tried, but couldn’t find the words.

Dan couldn’t take it anymore. Cautiously, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Phil. Phil’s head was now buried in his chest. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” He continued to calmly whisper until Phil fell asleep in his arms. 

The next morning, Phil woke up to Dan’s snores in his ear. He looked around, confused, before realizing where he was. When he realized who’s heart was beating in his ear, he gasped and began to panic. “Um, uh, Dan?”

Dan’s eyes fluttered open, then closed again with a smirk.

“Dan.”

“What?”

“Um…”

“Oh, right.” Dan woke up fully and let go of Phil. “You sleep okay? I mean, since we last spoke?”

Phil nodded.

“Look, I’m sorry if it feels like I took advantage of you last night or something. I just hated to see you suffer.”

Phil looked back up to see Dan awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “No, not at all. Thank you for doing that, it really did help.”

Dan smiled and stood up. “Good, time for breakfast.”

Throughout the day, Dan and Phil both elected to just pretend last night hadn’t happened. Phil prayed his mind wouldn’t betray him the next night.

Phil’s prayers were not answered. At precisely 4 a.m, he woke up with a start from a nightmare. “Damn it,” he whispered. 

*Everything’s okay. Everything’s okay. Everything’s- Dan?*

Phil knew he was just imagining the sound, he knew it, but he couldn’t get out of his own head.

*No, no. It’s okay. But then again- no.*

After ten more minutes of this internal argument, Phil was on the verge of tears. When the wind blew a branch into his window, he snapped. “Dan?” he called into the dark apartment.

Immediately, Dan was up. Something had to be wrong. He slid into Phil’s doorway to see him curled up in his bed. “What is it?”

“Nothing, sorry.”

Dan sighed. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” He walked over and turned on the lamp by Phil’s bed before sitting down next to him. “Same stuff as last night?”

Phil sat up and stared at his hands in his lap. He nodded.

“How can I help?”

Phil shook his head. “I shouldn’t have called out for you. It’s not your problem.”

“I’m your friend, I’m here for you.”

“Dan, friends aren’t responsible for sleeping in your bed to help your anxiety. I can’t make you do that.”

“Well what if we were more than friends?” Dan blurted out. His hand immediately clamped over his mouth. 

“What?”

Dan exhaled slowly. “Phil, I don’t know how to tell you this. I- I want to care for you, and hold you when you’re sad or scared. I don’t want to just be there when it’s fun and convenient. I want to be there for you, always.”

Phil stared at Dan for a long time, watching the nervousness grow in his expression. He broke into a cheesy grin. “That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Dan blushed. “So, what do you say?”

Phil reached out and grabbed Dan’s hand. “I think I love you,” he whispered.

“Good,” Dan replied with a soft grin. “I think I love you, too.” 

They stared at each other for a while, fully content and happy. After a minute, Dan reached out and pushed Phil’s hair out of his eyes before kissing him. Phil kissed back, nervous but filled with glee. 

“So, I guess I have to accept your help now.” Phil said it like a question, but he already knew the answer.

Dan nodded. “Come on, it’s not like I’m not enjoying cuddling you. You don’t even need the excuse anymore.”

Phil’s eyes went wide. “What? Exc- No! It’s not like that. I mean, I’m glad it turned out this way, but I swear-”

Dan cut Phil off with another kiss. “I know, Phil. I know.” He pulled Phil close and turned off the light, allowing them both to fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
